power_rangers2fandomcom-20200213-history
Time Tropper
The Time Troopers (タイムトルーパー, Taimu Torūpā?) are Rider Troopers created by the Time Jackers by using the remaining set of the blank ride watches use for the Another Riders. The Time Troopers are set within the present or past of the returning Another Riders who have upgraded their original forms, while in that period of any timeline the time troopers can not go back or forward in time, unless to destroy any of the kamen riders, and gain their ridewatches, belts, and/or weaponry. Character History to be added Time Trooper https://kamenriderfanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/File:KRZio-Time_Trooper.pngTime Trooper:"Trooper Time! (echoing) (Jazz-up beat) R-R-Rider Time! Time Trooper!" :―Transformation announcement[src] Statistics *'Height': 198.0 cm. *'Weight': 96.1 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.0 t. *'Kicking power': 9.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 25.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 8.0 sec. Time Troopers are the "Kamen Rider" form used by civilians to attack the Another Riders from various time lines. To transform into a Time Trooper, a person must activate their Trooper Ridewatch, and press its button again to transform. In this form, all Time Troopers are equipped with the Zikan Saber and/or the Zikan Trigger. The Time Troopers can also be equipped with a Bike Ridewatch in order to travel from different places to catch up with any other Another Rider. Time Troopers detransform by taking out the ridewatch from the belt, pressing the Ridewatch's button again. This form has two finishers: *Ridewatch: **'Time Strike' (, Time Strike?): A series of a silver-colored like "Kick" (キック, Kikku?) characters appear and circle the enemy. A Time Trooper then jumps high as the "Kick" characters merge into one and imprint on any of the Time Troopers's feet as the Time Troopers performs a flying kick into the the enemy. *Zikan Saber and/or Zikan Trigger: **'Trooper Strike' (, Trooper Strike?): Any Time Troopers can insert their Ridewatch into their weapons and perform a finisher ***'Zikan Saber': With the performance of using the Zikan Saber, a Time Trooper can perform a finishing slash attack called Trooper GiriGri Strike (, Trooper GiriGri Strike?). ***'Zikan Trigger': With the performance of using the Zikan Trigger, a time Trooper can perfrom a finishing rider shooting attack called Trooper Sure Sure Shooting (, Trooper Sure Sure Shooting?). Appearances: Zi-O Episodes TBA Equipment Devices *Heikan Driver - Transformation belt *Trooper Ridewatch - Transformation trinket Weapons *Zikan Saber - the Time Troopers personal weapon that is retooled and recolored as the original Zikan Girade. *Zikan Trigger - the Time Troopers personal weapon that is retooled and recolored as the original Zikan Girade. Known Users Identified *Gotaro Amasaki (current; Zi-O Episode TBA) **Hirosaki Amasaki (deceased, Zi-O Episode TBA) *Garrett (formerly, Zi-O Episode TBA) *Jiro Yusuke (formerly, Zi-O Episode TBA) *Mai Asami (formerly, Zi-O Episode TBA) **Mai Asami's Boyfriend (deceased, Zi-O Episode TBA) *Milo (deceased, Zi-O Episode TBA) *Jun (deceased, Zi-O Episode TBA) *Taiga (formerly, Zi-O Episode TBA) *Lydel (currently, Zi-O Episode TBA) Unidentified Time Trooper Fleet to be added Behind the Scenes Portrayal to be added Notes to be added Appearances to be added Category:Time Trooper Category:Series Category:Idea Category:Fanmade Category:Drama